projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Stream Archive ¦ Final Fantasy II 1
While playing through Final Fantasy I, Jared streamed him playing Final Fantasy II on the GBA. Synopsis Jared will play the GBA version of Final Fantasy II. All the names will be kept standard. The emperor appears and he is a dick! An opening cutscene plays, nothing like how the original starts. The familiar opening battle starts. Everyone is killed quickly. Jared jokes that he will end the video. Firion wakes up searching for the others who are waiting for him outside. The party learns the Wild Rose password. Jared changes the settings as he reads through the opening story. Everyone wants to tell Jared that he is shit! Jared burned his finger cooking dinner earlier. Jared has some money to spend on weapons, armor and a cure tome. The party fights goblins. Jared doesn't remember an airship flying past. The party fight many enemies outside the town. Jared is annoyed as a bee runs away from him. This game is more plot heavy, and Jared is less familiar with this game, so Jared will stream it rather then making a regular playthrough of it. Jared may bring Peeb, Jerd, Ian and Joof back for Final Fantasy III. Jared wonders about doing the original Final Fantasy or the remake. Jared discusses the problem with the original Final Fantasy III. He can't be a thief right away. Jared buys more items in the town. The IoS ports are garbage, but the Steam version isn't bad. Jared needs more subscribers for a bees emote. Jared is surprised that his blizzard spell, followed by a thunder spell killed all the leg eaters. To increase magic points, you have to spend magic points. Jared accidentally attempts to flee. Jared pretends that he is leveling up his flee! Jared has been in a weird Final Fantasy mood. He wants to play 2, 3 and 5 because he never got to give them the proper amount of time. He played a lot of V, but never got through it. Jared hates the reasons why his party members leave the party. It's just dumb. Jared finds that his weapons are no longer increasing, and wonders why. Tomorrow is Heidi's birthday, and she will have a birthday stream. Jared is asked about playing Braverly Default, which he has already done. A lot of the newer RPG's have lost the magic of the older RPGs. PBG appears and donates. Jared asks him if he has been watching the Final Fantasy videos. Jared realizes he took a wrong step, and ends up fighting dinosaurs, which take out Firion and Guy! The party was defeated! Jared lost everything after never saving! Jared is disappointed, and laughs at his own failure. Jared shows a picture of Maria from the manual. After getting back out of town again, Jared saves the game. Jared feels like he should make a ProJared video on Final Fantasy I. Jared wants Firion to start punching dudes. Jared is asked about reuploading his stream - which he did for the entire FireRed Nuzlocke . Jared mentions one of his favorite D&D characters besides Diath. Jared doesn't like the Earthbound series that much. Jared is working on two ProJared reviews right now. One is close to 100% done. Jared was bored playing Earthbound when he was a kid, but believes that it has aged really well. A lot of people wanted Jared to play through the Final Fantasy games. Jared will stream Final Fantasy XII when it gets remade. Jared discusses how cool the job system is. Jared tests out how his magic works outside of battle. Jared dances to the chocobo donation music. Jared checks Maria's stats, and consults the manual to work out what the magic stat means. Jared needs to grind for cash. Jared finds a bridge to the next city in the opposite direction to where he went before. Jared didn't like Four Warriors of Light for the DS. Jared mentions that he wants to play through Final Fantasy 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 12. Jared is worried about running into big things. The chat reminds Jared to keep saving. Jared discusses what is good about the mods, including making battles have a higher frame rate. The party arrives in Fynn, and Jared saves the game. They fight a Captain. Firion gets knocked out immediately, and Jared laughs as the party is quickly defeated. Jared decides not to talk to the Captain this time. Jared is disappointed that Leg Eaters are the enemies scaring the locals. Jared finds Prince Scott. He has several things to tell several people. Scott gives the party a ring. Scott dies in front of them. Even the game seems upset by the ring. Jared sneaks back out past all the guards. Jared needs a constant reminder to save the game. The party rests in town, as Jared has over 1000 gil. Jared attempts to attack Maria to try to improve her HP. It backfires, and she is knocked out by 1 damage! Jared laughs. The party goes back to pray at the statue to awaken Maria. Jared shows Hilda the ring. Hilda discusses the Mythral. The party is handed a canoe. Jared visualises having a canoe taken out of a pocket and handed over. Minwu is much better then the rest of the party - so Jared gives him the bad stuff the party has and takes his good stuff! The party fights more leg heaers, and the party is protected. Jared decides to beat up and heal each other. The leg eater gets bored and leaves! Jared does the same again. Jared compares this to Final Fantasy Tactics, where the characters pelt each other with rocks. The protect becomes too good, so Maria can't be attacked! Everyone attacks Maria before curing her. Jared wants this to be what Pokemon should be like - hitting themselves. Maria gets nothing for being beaten up! The party reaches Paloom. Jared buys some better armor - Firion already has one! Jared wants to buy magic too, but doesn't have enough money. The party sails out, and Jared sings along to the music. They reach Poft. Everyone in the town talks about the exact same thing. The party rests in an expensive inn. Jared heads to the north. The enemies are still the same, which is starting to become boring. Finally, some vampire thorms appear for some variety, and are killed quickly. Some sasquatch attack the party. Maria's stanima finally increases. Jared soon finds the next town - Salamand. This town also has spells that Jared cannot afford. They find someone in town who doesn't believe who they are - even after telling the password. All the men are in a cave. Jared likes his chances! Maria gets several more hit points. Jared searches for the mine. He reaches the waterfall. Jared finds an antidote, something not found in the first game. Jared is excited to fight a large number of goblins, hoping they actually fight back. They didn't. The party moves into the Semitt Falls. A soldier attacks. He wasn't tough. A group of sasquatches are hitting the party for 0 damage. Some goblin guards actually deal some damage to the party. Jared continues to grind, while wanting fellow party members to be hit to increase stats. Maria's stamina increases. The other character's increase their stamina. All it took was hitting themselves! The party makes its way back to town, continuing to fight all the weaker enemies along the way. The chat helps Jared find a better way of beating themselves up. The chat discuss when stats are lowered after not using them, trying to work out what the mechanic is. Jared comes across a queen bee. The army is killed with a new lightning 3 effect, and the queen is killed on the next turn. He finds another queen bee army moments later. Guy killed himself. Jared finds some garlic, which damages undead. It is obnoxious that spells cost more as they level up with no way to cast lower level versions to conserve magic. Jared prefers limiting spells to a certain number each day. Someone asks if it is possible to have two of the same spell using scrolls. Jared has never played all the way through this Final Fantasy, and he wanted to try it. His enjoyment is more subdued then playing Final Fantasy I. The game's flaws are glaring. Jared finds a room filled with slaves. He makes jokes about how long they haven't been laid in. Jared is glad he is not playing the NES version, and describes the complications of the battle system. Jared continues lower in the dungeon. Jared describes that there is a chance to fail spells wearing heavy armor, similar to D&D. Jared thinks he shouldn't heal himself out of instinct, because he won't get his stats up like that. Jared complains that nothing he does matters! Jared finds it hard to tell whether he is overleveled or not. Jared wants to give a fire spell to Minwu to give him something to do. Jared opens a door to a creature inside. Jared can save in the dungeon! The music when fighting the Sergeant sounds weird. It sounds terrible. The Sergeant hits harder then Jared would like. Firion is knocked out when Jared was trying to heal. The party's attacks are barely doing any damage to the Sergeant. The Fog spell works to confuse the Sergeant. Jared thinks he is doing something wrong. Minwu's spell swaps health and magic points with himself by mistake. Maria is killed. Jared screwed up. The fight seems off, as not much is happening. Jared finally defeats the Sergeant, and gets a lot of stat increases. Jared is terrified by Maria's death screen. The party now has to flee from the enemies. The party crosses a bridge. The weakened party comes across many random encounters. Jared sings along to the battle music. Jared finds a Teleport Tome - and a Land Turtle fights them. Jared tries to flee, but everyone dies. Jared reloads the game before the Seargent, where he decides to not fight it yet. Jared goes back to battle the Land Turtle. Maria's Blizzard spell kills the turtle. Jared decides to hold on to the Teleport Tome just in case. Jared wonders how the party manages to fail running away on a preemptive strike! The plan this time is to his the Sergeant with Swap right away. Jared forgets to save the game. Firion takes a big hit. Jared has to heal him, but is killed before he can be healed. Jared was joking about using swap. The sergeant is defeated, and everyone's stats increase. Jared is good at all games! They teleport out of the cave. Jared asks the chat how the stat increase works, and if he can spam goblins. Jared buys some tomes. Guy should get Life, because he never dies! All of the townspeople are back. Jared goes back to Josef. Jared forgets about showing items. He is told to take the Mythril back to Altair. Jared takes a ship back to Paloom. He doesn't want to walk between the towns. Jared makes it back to Altairm where he is told about the Dreadnought. The party is told to go to the blacksmith. Jared searches for the blacksmith. Jared gives the mythril to Tobul the blacksmith. Jared can now buy mythril weapons. The armor store also has mythrol armor now. Jared is low on money, and won't give Minwu anything. Jared sells his items to make money. Jared leaves the town and tests his new weapons on goblins. He sails back to Poft and talks to Cid. Jared decides to save and stop playing. He can't tell how well he is doing. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos